GenderBending
by sasorin101
Summary: 14 year old Kagari Hibiki turns into a girl the night after his date with his girlfriend.To return to his old self and male ego not to be crushed, he will take his pride out to wear skirts and other super mini clothes at a girls' school.well,he's not alon
1. Prologue

Gender-Bending: Love change?

Relationship with girlfriend

--

--

--

--

Blond hair swayed with the wind, walking in his black school uniform with a shoulder bag hanging on his left.

A ball with a seemingly spiral design hit him straight at the head, "thud" and an "ouch" can be heard flowing from the scene.

"Morning, Kagari!" came a girl's voice from the back, "Looks like you got up early this morning." She continued.

"….Oww…" the said boy's name, Kagari let out while holding his aching head," What was that for?!" he let out even after the ball hit him, in pain.

"It's a gift." She said flatly then turned her smile to him, "Father finally approved of our relationship!!" she shouted loudly making Kagari's ear bang from the noise.

"Really, Then what's the ball for?" Kagari bended down to get the spiral ball on the ground but when his fingers touched it, the ball began to smolder into light then floated on its own.

"Don't tell me---"before he could finish, it exploded into pieces to his face and smoke smattered around him.

-Cough-cough-"Lunamaria!!" He yelled aggravated.

"Oh, Father did it again…he-he-he..." Lunamaria answered from afar.

Before the explosion happened, Lunamaria had already backed away to a big mailbox,

"She used it as a shield huh…that girl." Kagari thought,

"Lunamaria!!! I told you to check whatever things your father gives you to torture me!!"

Kagari pointed at the mailbox where the Maroon-haired girl was hiding.

"Next time I might get killed …tsk" he thought wretchedly. By now the smoke began to disappear.

"---But I didn't mean it to explode like that, I thought colorful paper would come out…Oohh, Kagari I'm sorry" Lunamaria ran teary eyed from behind the mailbox and turned to a scratch-faced Kagari.

He sighed," fine, you're forgiven but next time don't bring anything that your father makes,"again with the final sign of begging, Lunamaria agreed.

"What if he wanted to give a gift again, a real non-exploding gift?" she added.

"No." Kagari simply replied.

--

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 1

Gender-Bending: Love change?

Chapter 1: Relationship and Date with girlfriend

--

--

--

--

Blond hair swayed with the wind, walking in his black school uniform with a shoulder bag hanging on his left.

A ball with a seemingly spiral design hit him straight at the head, "thud" and an "ouch" can be heard flowing from the scene.

"Morning, Kagari!" came a girl's voice from the back, "Looks like you got up early this morning." She continued.

"….Oww…" the said boy's name, Kagari let out while holding his aching head," What was that for?!" he let out even after the ball hit him, in pain.

"It's a gift." She said flatly then turned her smile to him, "Father finally approved of our relationship!!" she shouted loudly making Kagari's ear bang from the noise.

"Really, Then what's the ball for?" Kagari bended down to get the spiral ball on the ground but when his fingers touched it, the ball began to smolder into light then floated on its own.

"Don't tell me---"before he could finish, it exploded into pieces to his face and smoke smattered around him.

-Cough-cough-"Lunamaria!!" He yelled aggravated.

"Oh, Father did it again…he-he-he..." Lunamaria answered from afar.

Before the explosion happened, Lunamaria had already backed away to a big mailbox,

"She used it as a shield huh…that girl." Kagari thought,

"Lunamaria!!! I told you to check whatever things your father gives you to torture me!!"

Kagari pointed at the mailbox where the Maroon-haired girl was hiding.

"Next time I might get killed …tsk" he thought wretchedly. By now the smoke began to disappear.

"---But I didn't mean it to explode like that, I thought colorful paper would come out…Oohh, Kagari I'm sorry" Lunamaria ran teary eyed from behind the mailbox and turned to a scratch-faced Kagari.

He sighed," fine, you're forgiven but next time, don't bring anything that your father makes,"again with the final sign of begging, Lunamaria agreed.

"What if he wanted to give a gift again, a real non-exploding gift?" she added.

"No." Kagari simply replied.

--

-

--

--

--

-

"I'll see you at the park Kagari!!!"

Lunamaria shouted half way through the streets corner.

"Okay!" Kagari shouted back.

Kagari and Lunamaria had been dating for the past two months since they just found out that they like each other as not "childhood friends" but as real lovers.

They were to have another date in the 'Carnivale' that night.

---At Kagari's room/ house …whatever, At night time.

"We haven't had a date in a while…" he thought while getting ready for their night out, "Because of that old geezer that's why!" he yelled out loud in his room raising his fist on the wall.

On the other hand, at lunamaria's, her father was inside a dark room full of machinery, tanks and other unknown chemicals. You would think it was in the basement like usual but being a rich man, he would have his own private rooms for everything.

"DADDDDD!!!" Lunamaria's voice reached the tips of their home but didn't seem enough to make her father flinch, besides his room's sound proof.

"Big sister, dad has work to do, please don't shout near this part of the house."

A shy voice neared Lunamaria, "don't worry Meyrin, I'm just gonna tell dad that I'm gonna have a date with Kagari tonight!" she happily told her little sister,

"Say, Meyrin…don't you have a boyfriend yet?" She questioned Meyrin.

"Uh—No!! I don't want to have a boyfriend right now…uhhmm." Meyrin answered a bit flustered, "ah, fine, fine, I won't bother with…for now."

Lunamaria lifted her hand and patted the blushing little sister of hers.

"I'm going now don't wanna be late for my date!"

"But What about dad? Weren't you going to ask him for permission? Meyrin said aloud.

"Don't worry could you tell it to him, for meeeeee?" the older sister clasped her hands and smiled sheepishly imitating a little child wanting candy at Meyrin.

Her little sister sighed, "alright you win, Ill tell dad myself."

"Mhwaaa!!! Bye-bye then!" she pecked her sister's cheek goodbye then ran out the door to go at the park.

"Ah… that's over with, now back to homework."

Meyrin murmured and went back to her room, few halls away from the door.

Then a bang boomed on the floor, "…Seems like dad blew up another experiment."

The young girl, instead of heading to her room, came downstairs to there basement to see her father, if still okay. (or alive for that matter.)

"IM COMING DAD!!!" She shouted aloud the hallways.

--

--

-

-

-

--

Tap, tap, tap…

His feet drumming on the concrete floor in the park, he'd been waiting for a few minutes for his magenta-haired girlfriend to arrive at their long-awaited-date.

Kagari looked around, noticing the light posts randomly built around the paling metal closing a few bushes around it.

"We used to play in here when we were kids…well," he thought

"That's because it was just a few years ago." Lunamaria finished his notion.

"Did you run or what?" Kagari uttered to his flustered girlfriend catching her breathe.

"Yeah, I did… that's—cause I had to ask Dad about it." She lied easily to him.

"Come on then, it almost time for the fireworks." He took her hand illicitly and walked further to the path in the well lighted park.

"—uh…" with no chance to speak, Lunamria followed ahead while a smile formed on her lips, "…Okay" she murmured back.

--

--

--

--

--

Stall… people, stalls, crowds and lastly more stalls.

Kagari couldn't see anything other than those in his way,

"Why are we in this place again?" he thought with a sigh,

"Oh right…Luna pulled me here…"

Unfortunately for him, after they arrived in the 'Carnivale' (Cliché how the name speaks for its self), Luna had already pulled him to a small store close by, made him buy girly things, a Pink plushy bag and carried him off to another one and to another, a weird guy selling some accessories and finally they settled on a restaurant nearby.

"Iaaaaaaaaaaaammmm tired!" Kagari let out, slumped his head on the table, "but Kagari we only went to a few stores, there's still a lot more out there." Luna reasoned to his complaint not compromising with his stamina, already all out.

"Where's the food…? I'm hungry." He grumbled, "Yeah, we've been waiting." She added and to that, finally seeing his bushed poses, Luna suggested to Kagari that she'll get the food herself to save him from his hunger complaints.

"Yeah… I'll wait."

When the magenta headed girl left, she put down her purse on the table thinking she'll not need it.

--

--

--

--

Turning his head on the side of the table, he saw a glimpse of the many bags of what they bought in the many stores they got in.

Then a man clad in black went towards his table and picked up the purse on it casually and ran vastly out the streets.

Kagari stood up fiercely following the man.

At the Back, Luna caught sight of Kagari running out, hurrying to call him back but she was already late because of the crowd forming inside.

--

--

"He's fast…" He thought heatedly, "why, of all days that I get to run after a guy when I'm on a date!!!" Thinking about it, the blond got faster, clearing out and yelling things at the people blocking his way while the unknown person ran through a clearing next to a stall, jumping up using the metal fence.

He reached the area where the thief led him to, from there he slowly ran til' walking was a good choice now because the lights outside couldn't reach up to the place.

Walking further in the dark, Kagari heard a clacking of aluminum can fall on the floor and a bunch of steps going further into the area.

"Where the hell could that guy be…" he thought restlessly.

The blond looked around but his eyes weren't used to the darkness, creeping up his hands trying to touch whatever was there and suddenly he smelled the scent of smoke flowing in and this time he looked, turned on all directions but in his head, he felt dizzy.

--

-

-

While Kagari is in his state of just about sleeping, Luna was alone sitting in the restaurant, "Now, when was that?" she thought occupying herself on silly thoughts until a voice rung up and a finger tapped her on the shoulder, "hey, huh?" she muttered.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Luna asked politely to the stranger.

"Hun, just wondering since your all lonely here, how 'bout comin' with me?"

The brown-headed guy asked, "He's picking me up…" she thought angrily.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm already with someone," she replied loudly.

The guy looked disappointed, "Aww, too bad missy, we can't get to know each other if that boyfriend of yours comes back." He said forcefully pulling her from her seat,

"I'm sure he won't mind if he doesn't know, right?" he sounded persistent, Lunamaria cringed in anger.

Luna halted his fun by pulling her arm from his grasp almost punching him in the process if he didn't let go of her; she had glared at him from that on,

"I said NO!!" she yelled running out of the restaurant and into 'Carnivale'. Unfortunately for her, the brown headed guy ran after her.

Meanwhile …

"COTTON CANDY! BUY IT NOW!! _Or else…"_ A young man with black hair and ruby red eyes yelled out in the streets and it looked like he'd faint anytime now because of his pale white skin reflected from the brilliant lights around the place. (and all the shouting later)

"You freakin' people buy these already!!!" he shouted, again gritting his teeth.

Awhile all his uncounted yelling some girls giggled at the corner, they were looking at him, seemed like stars flew up in their eyes, making him sparkle in their view.

His black spiky hair waved on the edge, red ruby eyes flashing in discomfort and irritation, skin as white as in Disney's snow white but nevertheless he looked hand-s-o-m-e…

(Best friend forcefully likes him so…I have to do so, put handsome.)

He was only wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans with sneakers, what's so wrong about that? Finally getting his boiling temper up to the skies,

"Whatcha' looking at women!!" he yelled, once again. Hopefully his throat won't dry up and bleed. The girls giggled once more and left as they bought his cotton candies.

The guy sighed, "Damn girls! I never wanna get one…ever."

He murmured next to his stall "too damn troublesome." He thought leaning his back on the stall.

"Tsk… COTTON---"He got cut off when a maroon-headed girl ran past him, almost bumping unto his stall, "hey! Look where you're going Girl!!" He shouted at her, she ran faster almost bumping on a bunch of people, "Didn't even bother to stop and say sorry." He scoffed.

As he was about to yell 'Cotton candy' when another voice shouting loudly at him to get away but in his temper building up again, the man knocked him unto the ground causing the cotton candy stand to fall and the glasses broke,

---totally ruined…

His anger rising up towards the sky just went up a little further up to mars, he chased after the brown headed man with much fury not caring about the pink cotton anymore.

All hell broke loose in his mind imagining all the brown haired guy burn on a grill, and being by dogs… "SHINN!!!" someone called behind, "YOU-ARE-SO----DEAD!!" his boss screeched in anger.

"Not my fault Sting!! It's that guy!!" he pointed across the guy he was chasing after.

--

--

-

-

---Back to Kagari…

A few moments ago he was tired dead but now he's getting sleepy.

Amber eyes blurred in the dark, Kagari tried to catch something in the corner of his eye though the smoke still blocked much sight but his ears was still working fine.

Leading his body up next to a wall, his hand restlessly took out a punch on it making a bruise.

"Aahh, that's better …" he thought finally able to think well and smelt a weird scent in the smoke.

Kagari stridden forward his feet then knocked on a can, following the sound he picked it up and soon after that Luna's purse.

"Why would he---? "He muttered puzzled why the thief left the purse there.

He glanced through the smoke; there was no one, not anyone inside the area anymore, he was completely exhausted from all the running.

Sliding his back down the wall, he sat down in silence clutching the bag and the aluminum can then he remembered, he left Luna in the restaurant!!

--

--

--

-

Lunamaraia had been running for god knows how long, after passing by a cotton candy stand, the perverted guy following her had suddenly slowed down and she heard a lot of intense shouting making her run her feet off the ground.

She went through a lot of directions, scanning the place for the blond and when she turned her head to the front, Luna had bumped to someone.

She was caught by the arms, looking at the culprit she was surprised it was the blond she was looking for, "Kagari!!" she cried out hugging him all the sudden.

--

--

That's it for now, I got tired of typing. Hopefully reviews would come in saying Hello.


	3. Chapter 3

Gender-Bending: Love Change?

Chapter 2: I'm a brand new girl.

The suns rays crossed over the dark hue of drapes hanging beside a queen sized bed, and a figure below the bed's covers stirred in appealing view. The curves of a woman gave out, inside it a girly yawn drowsed over the drapes, wind blew it up. The figure rose up from the bed with a woman's body enveloped in a guy's pajamas, too big for the body, just too big…

_She _yawned again, quite_ unladylike _while scratching _her_ rugged golden hair putting it up and down on different placeson _her _head.

Moving her way to the bathroom and closing it on a slam, few seconds later, a piercing scream of horror came out, squirming voice, rather floppy and tired roaring.

"_What's happened to me!?-- Calm down… it's just a dream, I'm in a dream…right."_

Inhaling a lot of air and exhaling out, a banging sound chorused in the room and opened with an old, organized man in an age of fifty. "Kagari! What's wrong?!" he asked in a dead beat expression, but then he is old.

"DAD!! I'm in a dream, why are you here?" Kagari replying with indifference in his voice, "You're in dream?—this is my house, I live here, my dear pretty son." The gray old man sarcastically said crossing his arms, "and you young man…just turned into a girl." He returned with a calm expression,

"Kagari, this isn't a dream, okay."

The blond pinched himself trying to retaliate what his father said, he stood extremely still, like a stone statue then—"I'm so lucky, I've got a son and a daughter!!" his father flopped his hands waving them happily above his head.

"_I really am a girl…"_

He thought, his eyes blank while gray old father happily danced his way out of the room talking about calling his older son to come home.

"WAIT! How did this happen to me?!" Kagari shouted realizing his situation and how and why it happened.

"Analyze Kagari, you're good at this…" He massaged his temples slowly, thinking of a way why he turned into a blond girl.

"I went to school, a date with Luna, bought tons of girl stuff—"muttering his night yester night " chased a thief to a dark alley…smoked myself, got dizzy…I think I slept right there? Then I got my kis—"

He stopped murmuring, then a sudden thought hit him, "The Can!!" he shouted and went to his garbage beside his bed. Kagari rustled in the trash, and finally found what he was looking for, the aluminum can he took from yesterday's events.

Grabbing whatever cylinder shape in the trash but then he got frustrated, "When did I have so many garbage stuck here?"

"Stupid old man didn't get this room's garbage thrown out again."

Taking a look on the aluminum silver in his little 'girly' hand, as he always have thought of a girls' hand when holding Luna's, he tipped back and forth, the bottom part was last. He could see a bit of writing on it, it was very small, so he took whatever magnifier he could use inside his big gigantic room and he found it with problems, agony and frustration.

"I have b—a girls' chest!!!"

Kagari irritably and quite loudly said, he just found out when he came looking for the magnifier under bed.

He just went through below and when he knelt down on the floor his 'grown' chest bumped on it.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Another interruption erupted once again from finding out what caused his gender to change.

He clutched his now long twisted blond hair, eyes wide and desperate to think of other things.

"I'm losing my mind" he thought, "All those things men do… I can't do it anymore, those muscle exercises I did to impress my girl—all those hard work gone!"

He sobbed quietly, who wouldn't when something you don't know turned your gender opposite?

"You are born a boy, not another, not a girl, Ever."

The blond chanted, cursing his body but then suddenly his father's voice came rushing from below

"CAAAAAAAAGAAAAALLI!"

Uzumi Nara Attha, the CEO of his own company, Attha co. was doing a commotion downstairs by calling his daughter, -ouch- son.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CAGALLI OLDMAN!!"

The blond girl, -uggh- boy in pajamas dashed off the stairs from his room to his old man by the living room.

She –ehkh—he found his father in their large living room sitting on the singles couch facing a portrait of her—OUWW—his deceased mother, Via Hibiki.

"Who are you calling Cagalli?" Kagari asked again and now his voice a bit down than usual. "You are." Uzumi answered calmly. "That'll be you're new name from now on."

"Ee—What?" Kagari asked puzzled.

"I don't want it, it's close to my name, KA-GA-RI," he emphasized each syllable, "but it's still different."

"But that was supposed to be your real name, that's the name you're beautiful mother had first thought of when you were born." The old man reasoned, his face still focused on the portrait above him on the wall.

"Yeah I know that."

"Now accept your new name as Cagalli Yula Attha, the youngest 'daughter' of the Attha family."

Uzumi stood up slowly from his seat and carried with him a brochure, "And now we go to the spa!!!"

Kagari, now Cagalli Yula widened his—(I am now allowed to type 'her' because he is now officially a she. bows made possible by Uzumi Nara Attha.) eyes in horror.

"Spa?—noooooooo!!"

_Cagalli_ remembered _her_ times with Lunamaria in the spa last month, he was asked by Luna to come along with her on that afternoon day saying that they needed their time together to be relaxed away from everybody.

But unfortunately for 'Kagari' that day, it wasn't his best occurred memories ever:

One, he naively ate the vegetables from a plate beside him while tiring his eyes on the movie he was watching, he didn't know that he ate something with weird-lotion-things in it, they told him it was to beautify the skin but he didn't listen, so that carried off to reason number two.

Two, the manager almost kicked him out if Luna hadn't meddled and apologized for him; he threw up the contaminated vegetable on one of the customers causing havoc in room, more women shouting.

And lastly three, some chubby woman's cat dented on poor Kagari's face, causing another chaos and series of catfights between the blond boy and the wild undefeated cat.

"I don't want to see another cat fly off the window."

The he turned she said stubbornly straight on his father, and with sparkling eyes and clasped hands old man Uzumi made a comeback with: " Don't worry about flying cats! This is destiny my dear beautiful daughter, you are bound to come to a spa willingly and that day is today!"

_Cagalli's_ face submerged in even more unpleasant reminiscing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Uzumi picked her up forcefully below his shoulder, how small had he gone so far?

But he's still got that heavy weight of his on that small body.

_KAGARI_ let out to a struggle against _his_ father's hard forceful grip, striking his small girly fists wherever he might hit, though he hoped it was the old man's face.

He got off from Uzumi's arm and directly dashed down stairs to the front door but unfortunately the old man has fiddly tricks on his own unrepentant to _Cagalli's _awry cries of "Noooooooooooo!!!"

And so, the make-over begins…


	4. Chapter 4

Gender-Bending: Love Change?

**-And so, the make-over begins…**

Chapter 3: Athrun's Love Decision.

"I HATE dating."

"What?! ---Ohh, come one Athrun best ol' pal who attracts quite a lotta women."

"Shut up Dearka! I told you already that I don't want to do with anything of those things."

He explained bluntly and turned his back around to do some homework without noticing that the blond haired and tanned skinned Dearka had snuck down below his table.

That shocked him, stupid Dearka really seems to make anybody's blood boil and vein's to pop out.

"Where is that great charms of a playboy you always say you have?"

Athrun asked uninterested of his friend's adventures towards women and dating.

"uhhmm—er, that doesn't work on rich girls you know…"

A sweat drop hung over Dearka's forehead, his finger scratching his blond head.

"So now you only hit on rich girls?" the azure headed boy asked amusingly turning another page of a book.

"Eh, no but---"

"Then it's settled, get out. The librarian's pointing at you."

Athrun replied calmly as his glasses slid perfectly on the bridge of his nose, lifting a hand to slide it up again.

"Fst--- you're no fun at all Athrun." Dearka scoffed childishly and stood up from where he was seated, on the floor.

Athrun could only read the book in front of him, "Fine, I'm going now." Dearka proceeded out, looking a bit at the old woman while he was walking.

"No fun at all" he muttered again putting his hands on his back pockets.

--+--+--+

Walking out the library with the books he just borrowed, "that's plenty", that's what the librarian said to him, but he really enjoyed reading them as a matter of fact he likes to be with them more than the opposite sex that Dearka had always talked of.

"Come on little girl, come with me just for the day huh?"

He heard a guy said while holding a redhead's hand almost forcefully pulling them to him.

"Uhhm, please stop it. You're hurting me." He heard the girl's voice crack, unconsciously; he went to them whacking out the guy's head with the books he borrowed.

"Sorry but this isn't the place to be flirting with a girl."

Athrun said regularly noting the guy's features, "Maybe I might see him again" he thought.

"What the hell do you want geek!" the guy shouted in rage, gritting his teeth furiously.

"Enough talking let's just finish this." Athrun replied coolly raising his eyebrows as his glasses slid a bit down from his nose.

Taking a step backward to put the books down Athrun put on a fighting sham and lured the guy down the steps of the library, "Ehehe," the guy laughed while Athrun just stepped back for distance then when his calculating was done, a large trash bin came flying to the guys figure and with Athrun, who had outstandingly dodged the flying object with ease.

"This no problem at all, you suck at this." He said repulsively at the man stuck below the garbage bin.

Athrun went back up to the stairs with his hands hanging from his pant's pockets and as time went a bit slow, the redheaded girl was sitting there looking up a bit shyly with her cheeks that seemingly glowed just for him.

"Wow, she's cute." He thought.

And that's how the intelligent, handsome and greatly responsible Athrun Zala had his love at first sight.

---+---+---+---

"Lemme' ask kay? Why are you doing this again?"

Dearka sat comfortably on a green sofa, arms widely occupying the space and all. Just in front of Athrun's bed, the azure-haired boy blushed quite often when he got home a since yesterday but still he was doing it unconsciously til' now.

"It's just that I met a girl near the library and s-she's really c—cc—ute."

"I can't believe it," Dearka paused to look at his friend, amused.

"I think you've fallen to be an admirer for the first time." The blond playboy then erupted in laughter as the one who finished his sentence was a boy who entered just recently with his light-green hair curled on its side.

"Nicol!" Athrun shocked to see his long time friend come in, "Well, I'm just here for the day. Why don't you explain a bit about this girl you just met?" he asked kindly.

"Eehhmm," Athurn muttered flustering cheeks audibly was the sight that Dearka had waited for many years and his snickering didn't make it easier for Athrun to stop glaring too.

"Now start before someone's body gets rapidly battered by Athrun." Nicol said looking from Athrun to Dearka casting a thoughtful yet creepy smile, "Dude, you've changed. You're scary."

"Don't worry Dearka, this is just for you."

"Eeeehe-he-hehh-e." Dearka laughed with sweat drops on his forehead, ah! How wonderful the hours went by that day.

"Say, Athrun, What does this girl look like anyway? You said she's cute but measuring your standards how cute actually?" Nicol asked directly giving a soft nudge to his childhood friend.

"She is really cute and… I can't say that, she's like 9.5?"

"Woah! That's high man!" Dearka shouted, "You must really like her then." The green-headed boy followed.

"Yeah." Athrun murmured quietly.

"She got a name?" Dearka asked curiously bending a bit to take all the space on the couch, "y-yeah…Her name's Meyrin Hawke." Athrun replied awkwardly eyes cracked down with sweaty palms.

Nicol smiled patting Athrun's back; he's so mature for his age but when it comes to girls, he is so dense.

"Hey Athrun, didn't know you stalk."

"No Dearka, I don't. I'm not like you."

"Ah that hurt…you're too much buddy."

Nicol looked from left to right, "What a weird conversation," he spat out, "Now let's stop the bickering and help Athrun get his dream girl, kay?"

"Right!" The blond finally stopped, " doncha' worry dude, just little lessons from me and you are so ready for that gal!"

"Sorry but I'm not gonna take lessons from you, I'm going to get my own initiative for this, because I am my own man!!!" Athrun thought raising his fist up with sparkling eyes

(He imagined that) and now to get on with his plan he needs to know where he could meet that cute beauty.

--

-

------+

------+

--+---+----+----

--

-

"By the way, how'd you get her name?" The green-haired young man asked to the blue and dazed Athrun.

"Well, I got to see her ID last time but I couldn't see what school she's from…"

"Then let's search for it!" Nicol walked faster on the streets of Arc city, looking for school girls, he seemed like a kid searching for a lost toy. Letting out a long sigh, Athrun followed the hyper active teen.

Athrun looked around too, seemed like girls kept glancing at him he went pass by a few of them, it really creeps him out, good thing the guy didn't forget to wear his glasses or else rampaging women are bound to catch him.

"Ah--Hmmp" He bumped onto someone, "Sorry, about that--"He stopped mid sentence looking at the one he bumped to, it was the girl from yesterday… "the cute girl from yesterday…" he muttered in a whim blushing furiously.

"Sorry," she stepped back and bowed lightly. Athrun looked at her from head to toe, and noticed what he needed, "Ah, you are the guy who helped me yesterday! Thank you very much for that." She said shocked that they met in such a place, Athrun nodded slowly.

"This is my chance!" he thought, "Uhmm, Miss—"he raised a hand for a shake but,

"Oh no, my sister is calling for me." She bid goodbye to him and walked forward passing him by.

"Eh…" he didn't even got the chance to talk to her but the good thing was, "I know where school she goes now!"

Nicol found his way back to Athrun's side a minute after the blue-haired young man had met his little cute crush.

"Hey what's this?" the lime headed boy bent over to reach for something, it was a little key chain with a picture of two girls: one was Meyrin and the other, maybe her sister.

"Athrun is this yours?" Nicol asked, "Nope but I know who owns it." Athrun smirked playfully.

---+---+

---+-----+-+

He searched, searched like there was no way he'd see the one girl that attracted him so, and for the first time studying wasn't on his mind.

It's like sighing every five minutes was the only way to stop him from searching.

"You've gotta stop being obsessive Athrun!!" Dearka reached out.

Even Dearka was saying stupid things to him now, and his trait playboy-ness is on the verge of hunting for women but the blond boy just thought this was too much.

"Never thought that Athrun could be like this when girls are the topic." The blond whispered to his brown-eyed companion, "yeah, but still lets just support him, it's still his first time."

"You mean you have a girlfriend?"

"No but I know girls exist in the first place."

"You have a point."

And just as their conversation started it ended with a 'thud', "I have an IDEA!!!"

"OOOOWWWW!!!" A book flew to Dearka's head, leaving a red bruise.

----+---+----+--+-

_Guess who, it's Athrun with his perfect idea of romance; he jumps for joy, speaks of uniforms, girlfriends and love under the same class._

Under the blankets, Athrun was getting pumped up for his transfer next week, his idea made him excited. A new school, new classmates and finally what he waited for and his reasons for being too thrilled was a redheaded girl just waiting to be captured by him.

In his mind was the name of the school: PeachBlue Academy, "What a weird name for a school." He thought.

But never mind that, he was going to meet his beloved crush again and nothing was going his way.

Or so he thought. He's still immature about it. Dense and stupid.

---+---+---+---+--


End file.
